


A Kiss in the Morning

by soyxunxperdedor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyxunxperdedor/pseuds/soyxunxperdedor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's 16th birthday and Gabriel gives him a perfect present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On Sam’s sixteenth birthday Gabriel gave him a key.  He also gave him a beautiful leather bound copy of the Complete Works of William Shakespeare and a giant bag of sour gummy worms, but it’s the key that Sam can’t stop thinking about, can’t stop slipping his fingers into his pocket to touch, can’t wait to use for the first time.  
  
It’s the spare key to Gabriel’s apartment.  He’s lived there for two months, and he wanted Sam to have a key sooner, but he decided giving it to him for his birthday would be more special.  
  
It’s Sam’s favorite present by far.  He got some great stuff too, the Shakespeare book from Gabriel, a Barnes & Noble gift card from Dean, some CDs from his parents and Cas, and a whole slew of other things from some of his other friends.  But the key, despite how small and inconsequential it may seem, was the most meaningful.  It was an assurance from Gabriel that they were growing up but not growing apart.  
  
This was an assurance that Sam desperately needed from his twenty-year old best friend.  He’d worried when Gabriel told him he was moving out of his dad’s house that he’d go somewhere far away, that it would mean they’d see each other less and less until they were just people that used to be friends.  
  
But it hadn’t.  Gabriel moved to a nice enough apartment building just a few blocks away from the Winchester and Collins homes, a distance Sam could easily walk, and it wasn’t far for Gabriel to drive him back and forth if it rained.  And now he had a key.  Sam didn’t even think Cas had a key, just Gabe, and now him.  A key said all that Sam wanted to hear, it’s basically your place too, you’re welcome whenever you want, you matter to me.  
  
He’s not so naïve that he thinks it means anything romantic.  He’s the one with the stupid lovesick puppy disease, not Gabriel, so he doesn’t bother to think this could be something it’s not.  But he does let himself wish that it was.  
  
“Hey kiddo, cake’s ready,” Gabriel said, leaning around the dining room doorway and jerking him from his thoughts.  He snatched his hand out of his pocket and away from the key with a guilty little half smile.  He looked up at Gabriel from his position on the couch and couldn’t help the little grin that always appeared when he saw his friend.  
  
“Awesome,” he said, jumping up and following Gabriel into the dining room.  There, gathered around the table were his parents, Dean and Cas, with Dean’s arm thrown possessively around Castiel’s waist, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Andy and Ava.  The room was crowded, but these were all Sam’s closest friends and family.  On the table sat a large, homemade cake with the words ‘Happy Birthday Sam!’ written neatly in red icing, two candles burning above the words, in the shape of a one and a six.  
  
Sam mock groaned when the group launched into the happy birthday song, most of them terribly off key, but the house could’ve burned to the ground right then and the weight of Gabriel’s key in his pocket would’ve kept the smile on his face.  
  
XXX  
  
He gets to use the key for the first time later that night.  Gabriel’s off picking up pizza and booze with a fake ID so Sam lets himself, Dean and Cas into the apartment.  He’d been right, not even Cas had a key.  The apartment was pretty small, an open floor plan living room and kitchen, a single bedroom and bathroom.  The bedroom was a nice size though, plenty of room for a queen sized bed with enough floor space left for a dresser.  His living room held a couch too large for the space but was too comfortable to get rid of, a bookshelf overflowing with books, comics, and DVDs, a coffee table that was two cement blocks and a piece of plywood, and a tv stand with the only non-used thing in the living room, a large plasma tv..  
  
Sam felt a thrill go up his spine as he let them in, instantly taking up residence in his favorite corner of the couch.  It was secondhand, and had probably had unspeakable things done on it, but it was so comfortable that the moment you sat down you melted into the cushions and didn’t ever want to get back up.  And it was large enough that it fit four people just comfortably enough that it wasn’t awkward, but just tight enough that you were pressed up against the person next to you.  
  
Sam stretched out in his corner as Dean and Cas came in behind them, talking about something, he hadn’t been paying attention, his mind too preoccupied by tonight to listen in.  Tonight, they were getting drunk in honor of Sam’s birthday.  Dean had declared earlier that week that sixteen was old enough to get trashed under brotherly supervision.  Gabriel had agreed and the two had instantly begun planning Sam’s after party.  Their parents all thought that the three of them were staying at Gabriel’s for an all night horror movie marathon, which was partially true, they were going to be watching horror movies, at least until they were all too drunk to change the DVD.  But that’s not why Sam was excited, he was excited because he and Gabriel would be sharing a bed.  Something they’d done a million times, but never when they were drunk, when they’d both be feeling uninhibited, more willing to take risks.  
  
“Maybe Sam’ll finally get laid tonight,” Dean laughed and _holy shit when had his brother become a mind reader_?  
  
“What?” he spluttered, his eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
Dean laughed again and Cas gave him a kind smile.  “You, Gabriel, alcohol, sharing a bed?  Maybe one of you will man up and put the moves on the other.”  
  
Sam’s eyes practically bugged out of his head.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he said, his words coming out rushed, his voice high and squeaky.  
  
“Oh Sam, you poor naïve kid.  You’ve been in love with him since you were like five.  And you couldn’t be more obvious,” Dean explained patiently.  
  
Sam swallowed convulsively, worrying his bottom lips between his teeth.  “Do you think he knows?” he finally asked.  
  
Cas smiled gently at him, sitting in the middle of the couch.  “He wouldn’t know if you bashed his brains in with a brick that had the words ‘I like you’ painted in neon pink on the side.”  
  
Dean gave him a sideways look, settling between Cas and the other end of the couch, his arm automatically looping around his waist.  “Weirdly specific and violent babe, maybe we should cut back on your horror movie intake.”  
  
“Never.  Besides we still haven’t finished the Scream franchise and I must know if Ghosthead goes after Sidney again,” Cas argued.  
  
“Ghostface.  Not Ghosthead,” Dean corrected gently.  
  
Cas shrugged, settling into Dean’s side.  Sam was unbelievably jealous of the two of them, eighteen years old and they were practically married.  They’d been dating since, like, preschool or something and they were way happier and far more in love than Sam thought any couple should have a right to be.  Dean had never even needed to come out as, well, Sam wasn’t really sure if he was gay or bisexual because for Dean it had always been Cas, Cas, Cas.  Sam vaguely remembered attending a play wedding for the two when he was six, he’d been the flower boy because there had been no rings, and Gabriel had reluctantly been the justice of the peace that married the two of them.  
  
He opened his mouth to ask if they were sure that Gabriel didn’t know but then the apartment door swung open and he was home, laden with pizza boxes and two large brown paper bags.  Dean and Sam both jumped up, each grabbing a bag and carrying it over to the long counter that served to separate the kitchen and living room.  Cas followed, digging into the top box and extracting a piece of cheese pizza, the cheese hanging off it in strings as he brought it to his mouth.  He took a bite, one of the cheese strings hanging comically out of his mouth and off his chin.  Dean leaned over caught the string between his teeth, biting it off just at Cas’s lips.  
  
Gabriel made fake vomiting sounds.  “Ok, seriously, rule number one of hanging out in my apartment, no being disgusting until I’ve gone to bed and can no longer see you.  I’d say no fooling around on my couch, but odds are people I don’t even know have fucked on it, so have fun, use a condom, all that.”  
  
“What kind of booze did you get?” Sam asked quickly, changing the subject to something less gross than his brother’s sex life.  He grabbed his own piece of pizza as Gabriel began pulling six packs out of the bag.  
  
“Four six packs of beer.  Got ‘em from the cooler at the liquor store, so they’re all nice and cold already.”  
  
Sam grabbed a beer, popping it open on the edge of the counter.  He hadn’t actually expected that to work and he felt kind of badass when it did.  He took a long pull from the bottle, relishing the cold slide of it down his throat.  
  
Gabriel grinned at him, grabbing a six pack and a pizza and nodding towards the couch.  “Let’s get this birthday bash started.”  
  
XXX  
  
It takes Sam an embarrassingly small amount of beers to get drunk.  Well, he’s not so much drunk as just extremely tipsy.  Ok, he’s drunk.  
  
They’re almost finished with the third movie, not that anyone’s really been watching it, besides it’s just some crappy remake starring the best of the CW.  The pizzas had been devoured hours ago, the appetites of three teenagers and Gabriel had absolutely destroyed them.  Gabriel, despite his small size, ate as much or possibly more than Sam.  
  
“You think he’ll puke?” Sam heard Gabriel ask Dean.  None of them were drunk, except maybe Cas, but drunk Cas wasn’t much different than sober Cas, maybe just more touchy.  Sam glanced over.  Yup, Cas’s hand was in an unfortunate place for Sam to see.  
  
“’M not gonna puke,” he protested, trying to give Gabriel a mean look, but instead staring at him like infatuated puppy.  
  
Gabriel studied him for a moment, as if searching for the truth in Sam’s statement.  “Nah, you’re not.  You’re not completely trashed.  You should probably lay off though or you will be, and you will throw up,” he said, pulling an empty bottle out of Sam’s grasp and plopping it on the makeshift coffee table.  
  
Sam let his head loll back on the couch.  “Ok,” he said easily.  If Gabriel didn’t want him to drink anymore, he wouldn’t.  “You’re really cute,” he said, a very un-manly giggle coming out.  
  
Dean had been surreptitiously making out with Cas on the other corner of the couch but he heard what Sam said, and he pulled away with a laugh.  “Ok, I think drunky needs to go to bed before he says something he regrets,” he said, standing and grabbing Sam’s arm, pulling him to his unstable feet.    
  
“But…” Sam started to protest, but he trailed off when he realized he didn’t have an argument.  He let Dean lead him into Gabriel’s bedroom, where he got caught in his overshirt as he tried to take it off.  “Dean!” he cried out, trapped in the confines of the blue plaid.  He heard his brother sigh and then the shirt was tugged off.  
  
“Generally helps to unbutton these,” he said, tossing it on the floor as Sam kicked his jeans off.  
  
“Oh,” Sam replied, sitting heavily on the edge of Gabriel’s bed.  “Gabe’s not cute, he’s hot,” he added, amending his earlier statement.  
  
Dean gave him a lopsided smile.  “Ok, so when you drink you talk, good to know.  Go to sleep Sam, you can tell Gabriel how smitten you are in the morning,” he said, pushing Sam down and covering him up with Gabriel’s comforter.  
  
XXX  
  
“The kid’s drunker than you thought,” Dean said as he shut Gabriel’s bedroom door behind him.  “He’s probably already out for the count,” he added as he reclaimed his seat next to Cas.  
  
Gabriel stared at his closed bed room door.  “Somebody should stay with him, make sure he’s not gonna throw up and choke to death on it or something,” he said, chewing on his lip.  
  
Dean gave him a knowing look.  “Y’know, you can tell him how you feel now.”  
  
Gabriel look startled.  “What are you talking about?” he asked, feigning  ignorance.  
  
Cas sighed, sliding down the couch until his head was in Dean’s lap.  “You love him.”  
  
“Of course I do, he’s my best friend,” Gabriel protested, trying to hold onto his lies.  
  
“No,” Cas said, waving his hand in the general direction of Gabriel’s face.  “You _love_ him.  You want to have his babies.”  
  
Dean raised his eyebrows at that one, looking down at Cas.  “You’re drunker than I thought too,” he mused before turning his attention to Gabriel, his fingers idly running through Cas’s hair.  “Seriously, one of you is gonna have to make a move before we just get tired of watching and lock the two of you in a room.”  
  
Gabriel blinked.  “What?”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes.  “Jesus Christ you’re as bad as him.  You want to bone him, he wants to bone you, in the words of Cas, you want to have his babies and I’m sure he would gladly let you do that if it were physically possible.  Seriously, he’s sixteen now, the age of consent in Kansas and as his big brother I give you my consent.  Now get in there,” he said, pointing to Gabriel’s bed room door, “and make sure he doesn’t go all Jimi Hendrix on us.”  
  
Gabriel sat mutely for a moment before standing and taking a few steps towards his bedroom door in a daze.  
  
“Hey,” Dean said and he turned around.  “Don’t mess with him tonight, ok?  You’re one of my best friends but if you took advantage of my little brother right now I would have to kill you,” he said, and Gabriel knew he was telling the truth.  “He’s really drunk and I know that he totally wants you, but just… Not tonight, ok?”  
  
“You know I wouldn’t-”  
  
“No, I know,” Dean interrupted, holding his hand up to stop Gabriel’s protests.  “But he’s my little brother, so I had to say it.”  
  
Gabriel smiled slightly, and nodded, glancing down at his own little brother, fast asleep with his head cradled in Dean’s lap.  He’d given Dean a similar ‘hurt him and I’ll kill you’ speech when they’d begun dating, so he couldn’t blame Dean for returning the favor.  
  
“You guys can use the blanket on the back of the couch,”  he said before bidding Dean goodnight and going into his room.  It was dark but he’d learned the way over the past couple of months, and he knew from experience which side of the bed Sam would be on.  He could hear soft snores coming from the teen as he shucked his jeans off, crawling into bed in his t-shirt and boxers.  
  
The addition of his weight shifted the mattress and Sam woke with a snort.  “Gabe?” he murmured, turning onto his side.  
  
“Shh,” Gabriel whispered.  “Go back to sleep kiddo.”  
  
“Mm, no,” Sam murmured, moving closer.  Gabriel’s eyes had adjusted and he saw Sam’s face moving towards his in the darkness, and he quickly put his hands on Sam’s shoulders, stopping him.  That seemed to sober Sam a little bit, and he pulled away hastily.  “Oh man, Gabe, I-I didn’t mean-”  
  
“Shh,” Gabriel whispered again.  “Calm down.  I want to kiss you Sam, so bad, but I don’t want our first kiss to be something you probably won’t even remember.  And if you weren’t drunk you wouldn’t want that either.”  
  
Sam did settle down at his words.  “You’re right,” he mumbled, moving his body close to Gabriel’s.  He mumbled more, pushing his nose into the crook of Gabriel’s neck, whatever he was saying ending with “Kiss me in the morning.”  
  
Gabriel grinned, wrapping his arms around Sam.  “Yeah, I’ll kiss you in the morning.”


	2. A Kiss in the Afternoon

Gabriel’s bedroom was dark when Sam woke up, but even the lack of light didn’t stop the pounding in his skull.  He groaned, and just that small noise made his head hurt more.  He rolled over, searching for Gabriel’s warmth, but Gabriel wasn’t in his bed.  Sam groaned again, finally peeling his eyes open more than slits.  
  
He tried to remember what had happened the night before but everything was either blurry or missing.  He remembered drinking, he remembered bits and pieces of horror movies, and then he remembered Dean tucking him into bed.  He remembered Gabriel coming in and-  
  
 _Fuck_.  
  
He’d tried to kiss Gabriel.  And Gabriel had stopped him.  
  
Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck_.  
  
God he was such an idiot.  And now Gabriel knew how much of an idiot he was.  He knew Gabriel wasn’t going to freak out on him or anything, he’d try to make it seem like it was no big deal, that they could forget about it and move on.  But now that was always going to be there between them, the big awkward thing that would grow and grow and grow until there friendship was nothing but the attempted kiss.  
  
Fuck, why the hell had Sam let Dean talk him into getting drunk last night.  He should’ve known getting drunk around the guy he was in love with was a huge mistake.  He sat up, clutching his pounding head in his hands.  Maybe he could pretend he didn’t remember.  Sure, it was dishonest, but maybe it would save their friendship, if Gabriel thought Sam didn’t remember it, maybe he’d think he hadn’t meant it.  
  
Mind made up to pretend nothing had happened he got out of bed, moving slowly because he felt like road kill.  He left his plaid overshirt on the floor but grabbed his pants, yanking them on.  His bare feet were cold but he didn’t have a single clue what had happened to his socks, so he exited the bedroom in just jeans and a t-shirt.  It was significantly brighter in Gabe’s living room, and he winced, the light lancing through his skull.  That’s when the wonderful smells hit him.  
  
Scrambled eggs, bacon, and brewing coffee.  Gabriel was bustling about his kitchen, a large pan of scrambled eggs cooking on the stove while he microwaved some bacon.  He caught sight of Sam and he grinned, which really was not what Sam was expecting.  He hadn’t remembered Gabriel being drunk last night too, but maybe he had been,  and now he didn’t remember what had happened.  Gabriel pressed his finger to his lips to silence anything Sam might say, pointing at his couch, where Dean and Cas were sleeping all tangled up in each other, being disgustingly adorable.  
  
Sam silently went to the counter, plopping down on a barstool and laying his head down on the cool linoleum.  A moment later a glass of water and a couple of aspirin were sat in front of him.  He looked up with a smile of thanks, popping the pills into his mouth and washing them down with the water.  
  
“I think we can talk if we don’t get loud about it,” Gabriel said quietly.  
  
“I think my head would explode if we talked loudly anyway,” Sam grumbled, propping himself up on with his elbow on the counter.  
  
Gabriel leaned against the opposite side of the counter, keeping a watchful eye on the eggs.  “You feel nauseous?  Think you can keep down some eggs?”  
  
“I don’t feel nauseous.  Just headache-y.  And hungry, I could definitely go for some eggs.”  
  
Gabriel let out a low chuckle.  “You’re lucky.  First time I got drunk I threw up so much the next morning I swore I’d never drink again.  ‘Course I didn’t hold to that, but I was miserable that entire day.”  
  
Sam grinned.  “I remember that, you were fifteen and I came over to play videogames.  Instead I got to make fun of you while you puked.”  
  
Gabriel ran a hand through his hair.  “What were you then kiddo?  Eleven?  Geez, I was not a good influence.”  
  
“You weren’t any worse than my own brother.  I walked in on him giving Cas head when I was thirteen.  Talk about scarred for life,” Sam said with a shiver.  
  
Gabriel made a sympathetic face.  “Yikes,” he said, glancing back at the eggs to make sure they weren’t burning.  “Listen,” he started, licking his lips.  Sam’s heart dropped.  Shit, here it was, here was the speech about how Gabriel just didn’t feel the same, it would never work out, etc, etc.  “I just want to make sure you still want this.  When you’re sober, I mean,” he added, his eyes on the counter between them.  
  
Sam blinked at him for a moment.  And then blinked at him again.  “I… What?” he asked incredulously.  
  
“Oh shit, you don’t remember,” Gabriel said, his face pale.  “Uh, never mind it-”  
  
“No, Gabe, are you talking about when I tried to kiss you?”  
  
“Yeah,” Gabriel answered, fidgetting.  “I wanted to make sure that you still wanted to kiss me now that you’re not stupid drunk.  But, look, if you don’t…”  
  
That’s when Sam remembered the rest of it.  Gabriel had pulled away… And then told Sam that he wanted to kiss him, just not then, not when Sam was drunk and might not even remember it.  And then Gabriel had promised he’d kiss him in the morning.  
  
“Oh,” he said, grinning sheepishly.  “I remember the whole night now.  Or the important parts at least.  When I woke up this morning I remembered trying to kiss you, and I remembered you stopping me, I didn’t remember the rest, the part where you said that you wanted to kiss me too.  I thought you didn’t want me to kiss you.”  
  
“God no kiddo, I wanted to kiss you so bad, but I wanted our first kiss to matter, to not be some drunken impulse that might regret in the morning.  I’m kind of in love with you Sam,” Gabriel confessed, giving Sam a warm smile.  
  
A smile spread out across his face.  “Yeah?  I’m kind of in love with you too Gabe.”  
  
“Yeah?” Gabe whispered, leaning across the counter towards Sam.  
  
“Yeah,” Sam confirmed, leaning towards him.  “Gabe?” he asked suddenly.  
  
“Mm?” he responded, his lips and inch from Sam’s.  
  
“The eggs are going to burn,” Sam smirked.  
  
“Shit!” Gabriel exclaimed, startling a loud snort out of Dean on the couch.  He whirled around and grabbed the pan’s handle, taking them off the burner.  “Damn it, they almost burned,” he said, sitting the hot pan on a burner he hadn’t been using.  
  
Sam didn’t bother to hide his grin as Dean carefully extracted himself from Cas’s arms, coming over to sit on the stool beside Sam, yawning and scratching his stomach.  “Eggs,” he grunted.  
  
“Dean, do you realize I have a hangover yet I’m functioning better than you are this morning?” he asked, blinking innocently at his brother.  
  
Dean shrugged.  “’M not a morning person,” he explained.  
  
“Well, become one.  Go get Cas up, breakfast is ready,” he said, scooping eggs out on plates.  Dean sighed and hauled himself off his stool, going to wake Cas.  Gabriel handed a cup to Sam, their fingers touching on the handle.  Gabriel’s hand lingered for a moment, glancing over to see if their brothers were looking before leaning over to give Sam an innocent kiss on the cheek.  “There’ll be more of that later,” he promised.  “If you stay after Dean and Cas leave.”  Sam felt his stomach do a flip.  
  
“Can’t wait,” he said with a smile.  
  
XXX  
  
Dean was not surprised when Sam told him over breakfast that he was going to hang around, not that Sam expected him to be.  He did, however, take Sam aside before he left to drive a hungover Cas home.  
  
“Be careful, ok?” Dean said quietly.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes.  “We are not having the safe sex speech Dean.  We’re not even going to have sex right now,” he added.  That’s not to say he didn’t want Gabriel that way, because he did, undoubtedly.  But he didn’t want to rush into things.  
  
Dean shook his head.  “That’s not what I mean.  I know how much you care about him.  The way you look at him, I know that’s the way I look at Cas, and I know that opening your heart up to someone leaves you vulnerable to be hurt.  I don’t think that’s gonna happen, because Gabe looks at you the same way you look at him, and I know he’d never ever hurt you.  But I just want you to be on your toes, at least at first.”  
  
Sam smiled and pulled Dean into a big hug.  “You’re a great big brother, you know that?”  
  
Dean laughed.  “Or a great same sized brother anyway, you need to stop growing,” he said, ruffling Sam’s hair and lightening the mood.  
  
“Go on,” Sam said, pushing Dean away.  “Get Cas home.  I’ll keep your advice in mind.”  
  
“I’ll see you at home tonight,” Dean said sternly as they crossed the living room to meet Cas and Gabriel where they’d been talking at the door.  Dean’s arm slid into its default position around Cas’s waist.  They said their goodbyes and left.  
  
The door was barely shut behind them before Gabriel had crowded Sam up against it, his mouth an inch away.  “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” he whispered, his breath ghosting cool over Sam’s lips.  
  
“What took you so long?” Sam asked, his heart racing.  
  
Gabriel’s lips curled up, and they were so close that Sam could almost feel it.  “A combination of not knowing if you wanted it too and the fact that you were fifteen and I’m twenty, and that’s all kinds of illegal.”  
  
“You turned twenty like a month ago,” Sam pointed out.  
  
Gabriel laughed and he could feel the vibrations, their chests pressed together.  He wondered if Gabriel could feel his heartbeat.  “Since a nineteen year old with a fifteen year old is so much better.”  
  
He had a point.  But Sam was legal now and he leaned in that last centimeter, gently pressing his lips against Gabriel’s.  Gabriel let out a little sigh as his lips parted, molding to Sam’s.  The kiss was perfect, simple and sweet.  Gabriel’s fingers curled around Sam’s hips, holding him back against the door as he deepened the kiss.  His tongue swept into Sam’s mouth, and Sam could taste eggs, bacon, and coffee.  He shuddered to think what he tasted like, breakfast and last night’s beer probably, but Gabriel didn’t seem to mind.  
  
Sam pushed off the door, forcing Gabriel back a few steps before he spun them, walking backwards towards Gabriel’s door.  
  
“Sam wait,” Gabriel said, reluctantly pulling his mouth away.  “I don’t want to move things too fast between us,” he said, searching Sam’s eyes.  
  
Sam shook his head.  “No, I don’t either!  Just the door wasn’t the optimal place to make out, and I didn’t want to make out on your couch like a couple of horny teenagers.”  
  
Gabriel smirked.  “Kiddo, you are a horny teenager,” he pointed out, eyes going to the bulge in Sam’s pants.  
  
Sam flushed.  “Yeah, well, you’re not a teenager but you are horny,” he said, moving his thigh to brush against Gabriel’s erection.  He’d felt it at the door.  Gabriel’s eyelids fluttered when Sam rubbed his thigh against it.  “I don’t want to move too fast either.  But that doesn’t mean we have to go at a snail’s pace.”  
  
Gabriel grabbed Sam’s arms and forcibly put some distance between them.  “We should set some boundaries.  Because if we don’t, things could easily get carried away.”  
  
Sam ran a hand through his hair.  “You’re right.  I’m not ready for sex, not yet,” he said bluntly.  
  
“I know kiddo,” Gabriel assured him.  “I’m not ready for us to go there either.  I only want what you’re comfortable with, ok?  How about we work with our clothes.  Shirts off?”  Sam nodded.  “Pants off?”  Sam hesitated, then nodded.  “Are you sure?” Gabriel asked, noting his hesitation.  
  
“Yeah,” Sam answered, and he was sure.  “But that should be as far as it goes.  At least for today.  We’ll keep our underwear on.”  
  
Gabriel grinned again, stepping closer, slipping his arms around Sam’s waist.  “Some of  us will have to put underwear on first,” he teased, nipping at Sam’s jaw.  Sam groaned.  
  
“You’re killing me Gabe.”  
  
“I mean to,” he breathed, his mouth a breath from Sam’s before he pulled away unexpectedly, taking Sam by the hand and yanking him into his bedroom.  They collapsed on his bed, limbs tangled together and mouths already meeting in the middle.  Sam was flat on his back, Gabriel leaning over him as the kissed, the soft slide of their tongues and lips were the only noises in the room as they pulled away and leaned back in again, changed angles and delved deeper.  
  
Sam’s shirt came off first, quickly followed by Gabriel’s.  Sam would never be able to understand how Gabriel wasn’t a total fatty, he ate junk food all the time and never ever exercised, but he still looked good.  Sam tangled his fingers in Gabriel’s hair as Gabe deftly popped the button to Sam’s jeans one handed.  He gasped when Gabriel slipped a hand into his pants, over his underwear, squeezing Sam briefly before dragging his hand back out.  
  
“Too much?” he asked, pulling back just enough to look into Sam’s eyes.  
  
“Didn’t break any rules, my underwear are still on,” he panted.  
  
That got him a million watt smile before Gabriel was leaning in again, nipping at his jaw and throat as his fingers unzipped Sam’s pants, pulling them down.  Sam helped him along, kicking them off himself and then off the bed.  Then Gabriel did a glorious thing.  He rocked his hips down against Sam’s, the bulge in his jeans rubbing against Sam’s and sending a wave of delicious pleasure up his spine.  
  
“Take your pants off,” he ordered breathlessly.  
  
“Yes sir,” Gabriel whispered against his skin, and moments later his pants had been discarded on the floor.  Their hips met again and they both moaned, the thin cotton of their underwear doing little to stand between them.  He could feel Gabriel’s cock hot and heavy against his own, could feel the damp spot where Gabriel was leaking precome.  
  
Gabriel rolled his hips, their erections slotting together perfectly, the head of Gabriel’s cock catching on the underside of his head, the pressure and friction just enough to send Sam toppling over the edge, thrusting up against Gabriel as he moaned his release.  
  
Gabriel stilled for a moment, watching him with a lazy grin.  “God you’re hot when you come,” he said.  
  
Sam surged up under him, rolling him onto his back.  He didn’t hesitate, just slipped his hand into Gabriel’s boxer briefs and taking him in his hand.  Gabriel gasped.  
  
“What about the underwear rule?” he managed.  
  
“Fuck the underwear rule,” Sam growled, pumping his fist around Gabriel, rolling his thumb across the head and spreading the precome down his shaft.  Less than two minutes later Gabriel was coming, thrusting into Sam’s hand.  Sam worked him through it before pulling his hand out of his underwear, wiping his hand on Gabriel’s sheets without shame.  
  
“You broke the rules,” Gabriel accused when he finally came down from his orgasm.  
  
“Yeah, well, you can punish me later.”  
  
Gabriel groaned.  “Don’t tempt me kiddo.”  
  
Sam grinned.  “Ok, how about this, I give you one break the rules free card for a future date.”  
  
“Deal,” Gabriel said instantly.  Then he yawned.  
  
“Oh so that’s how it is, huh?  You get some and then you fall asleep?”  
  
“I can’t help it!  I always get sleepy after a really great orgasm,” Gabriel defended, rolling over and resting his head on Sam’s chest.  
  
“Really great orgasm huh?”  
  
“Mhm,” Gabriel mumbled, his eyes already closed.  “I’ll get all poetical about how mind blowing it was after I wake up from a nap.  Then I’ll take you home.  Much as I’d like for you to stay the night again you have school in the morning kiddo.”  
  
Truth be told Sam was feeling sleepy too.  “I’m holding you too that poetry thing,” he said, his eyelids feeling heavy.  
  
“You do that.”


	3. A Kiss in the Evening

Sam doesn’t tell his parents that he and Gabriel are now dating.  It’s not that he thinks they won’t accept it, he knows they will because they’ve never had an issue with Dean and Cas’s relationship.  But he does know they wouldn’t be so easy going about Sam spending the night at Gabriel’s apartment, and he wants that freedom, not only because it means they can mess around without getting caught, but because it’s something Sam’s always done.  Gabriel is still his best friend, that hasn’t changed, it’s just evolved into something more.  
  
Gabriel doesn’t like the plan as much as Sam does though.  
  
“It just feels like I’m lying to your parents Sam,” he said, stretched out on Sam’s bed while Sam did his homework at his desk.  
  
“You’re not lying Gabe, you’re just not telling the whole truth,” he argued as he worked out a math problem.  
  
“That is essentially lying,” he pointed out.  “You do know that when they find out, and they will find out eventually, John is going to kill me, right?  He’s going to take me out back and kill me.  Probably in a very creative, bloody, and painful manner.”  
  
“He is not.”  
  
“Your dad’s got a dark side Sam.  He’ll tie me up in the tool shed and torture me to death.”  
  
Sam looked up from his math book.  “We don’t have a tool shed.”  
  
“He’ll build one.  And then he’ll torture me in it.”  
  
“Gabe, my father is not going to torture you for dating me,” Sam said, rolling his eyes and going back to his homework.  
  
“You’re right,” Gabriel said, rolling over to look at him.  “He’s going to torture me for deflowering you.”  
  
“You haven’t deflowered me yet,” Sam pointed out.  
  
“You think he’s gonna believe that?”  Sam shrugged and Gabriel sighed, rolling onto his back and staring at Sam’s ceiling.  “Maybe Mary will kill me.  She gets all Mama Bear about you and Dean, y’know.”  
  
Sam slammed his math book shut and turned his chair to face his bed.  “Ok, enough, neither of my parents are going to kill you.  My parents love you.  But if I tell them about us, they’re not gonna let me spend the night at your apartment anymore, and I don’t want that to happen.”  
  
“They let Dean and Cas be alone all the time,” Gabriel said.  
  
“That’s because Cas is responsible enough for the both of them.  Also they’ve basically been betrothed since first grade.  Dean and Cas being alone is kind of inevitable.”  
  
Gabriel feigned a look of hurt.  “Are you saying I’m not responsible?” he asked, his voice wavering like he was going to cry.  
  
“Yes,” Sam said, getting out of his chair and going to his bed, perching on the edge.  “Y’know,” he said slowly, changing the subject, “My dad’s at work and Mom is helping Ellen out at the Roadhouse today, and Dean’s at the library with Cas…” he said, trailing off as he let his hand fall on Gabriel’s thigh.  
  
Gabriel raised his eyebrow.  “Mrs. Robinson, are you trying to seduce me?”  
  
Sam grinned.  “Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?  I mean, you are the older one.”  
  
Gabriel waved the question away.  “Whatever, I’m not worried about getting my movie references right just now, kiddo,” he said, propping himself up on his elbows.  Sam leaned down to meet him, their mouths pressing together in a soft kiss, Sam’s lips parting for Gabriel’s tongue.  He tasted like watermelon jolly ranchers, and Sam wondered if he’d been eating them before picking Sam up from school.  Their tongues slid together, licking at each other, Sam collecting the sweet taste.  Gabriel let Sam lower him onto his back as they kissed, his fingers digging lightly into Sam’s ribs.  
  
“Rules,” Gabriel gasped when they stopped for a breath.  Sam smiled, it was something they’d been doing, reminding each other of their rules when things got heated.  Sam kind of hated the rules, but he also needed them.  He could get so lost in Gabriel that if they didn’t have these rules nothing would stop them, and Sam still wasn’t ready for that.  
  
“No total nudity,” Sam recited, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s jaw, “No…” he trailed off.  Their next rule was no mouths below the waist but now he was thinking about Gabriel’s cock.  He could feel it pressed hard against his hip, and he wanted to taste it, wanted to get his lips around it.  
  
“Sammy?” Gabriel asked, looking at him with worried eyes.  
  
“What if I said fuck the second rule?”  
  
Gabriel’s eyes widened.  “You sure kiddo?”  Sam licked his lips and nodded, his fingers already playing with Gabriel’s pants, working open the button fly.  Gabriel’s eyelids fluttered as Sam’s knuckles brushed his erection, his breath catching in his throat.  “Please,” he said, the word coming out on an exhalation.  
  
Sam succeeded in getting Gabriel’s pants open and he yanked them down, Gabriel kicking them off.  Sam’s mouth practically watered, taking in the sight of Gabriel pliant beneath him, his cock straining against the thin fabric of his boxers.  
  
“Wait a sec,” Gabriel said, sitting up and stripping off his button up.  He tossed it on the floor, laying back against Sam’s pillows in his white t-shirt and blue boxers, looking for the world like he belonged there just like that.  He smirked and folded his hands behind his head.  “You may proceed.”  
  
Sam laughed.  “Cocky bastard,” he accused, kneeling between his legs.  He licked his lips again, feeling nervous.  His only experience with this kind of thing was watching it happen on internet porn.  “Don’t make fun of me if I suck,” he said quietly.  
  
“That’s kinda the point kiddo,” Gabriel said.  Sam gave him a bitchface.  “You’re not gonna be bad at this ok Sam?  Just do what feels natural.  But for the love of god watch your teeth,” he warned.  Sam didn’t look convinced and he sighed.  “Look, if you’re doing something wrong, I’ll tell you, ok?”  
  
Sam bit his lip and nodded, turning his attention back to Gabriel’s erection.  He leaned down and nuzzled his nose against the bulge, inhaling Gabriel’s musky scent.  He heard Gabriel’s breathing quicken and he slipped two fingers into the waistband of Gabriel’s underwear, pulling them down and letting his cock bob free of the cottony restraint.  He didn’t give himself time to think about it, just took the head of Gabriel’s cock into his mouth.  He licked up the precome that had collected there, the taste bitter but not altogether bad.  
  
“Hold me down by my hips,” Gabriel groaned.  “Your mouth Sam… I won’t be able to keep still and you’re new at this.”  Gabe’s hands were no longer behind his head, they were now fisted in Sam’s sheets.  Sam laid his hand on Gabriel’s hip, pressing him down into the bed as his other hand encircled the base of Gabriel’s cock, his lips sliding down in an effort to meet his fist.  Gabriel moaned loudly, his hips pressing against Sam’s hand but he held him down.  He tried to take more of him but he choked a little.  “Easy kiddo,” Gabriel managed to say, burying his fingers in Sam’s hair.  He pulled a little, pulling Sam’s head up an inch or so.  Sam liked the feeling of Gabriel being in control and he let him maneuver him, gently guiding his head and up and down his shaft.  
  
Sam hollowed his cheeks around him, pulling up and pumping his hand around Gabriel’s shaft as he sucked on the blunt head, pressing his tongue against the underside.  Precome bubbled out of the slit and he licked it off, swallowing it down as Gabriel writhed and moaned beneath him.  Sam was hard, and that surprised him, he hadn’t realized he’d enjoy this as much as he did.  
  
“Sam,” Gabriel groaned, his tone warning.  He tugged on Sam’s hair and he got it, Gabriel was about to come.  He sealed his lips around the head, wanting it.  Gabriel moaned like a porn star, his back arching off the bed as he came, Sam trying to swallow it all down.  He couldn’t, and he pulled off after a moment, using his hand to work Gabriel through it.  
  
“Was that ok?” he asked nervously, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
“Kiddo, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you had done that before,” Gabriel said honestly.  He pulled his underwear back up, tucking himself in before sitting up.  He gave Sam a tender smile, taking his chin between his thumb and index finger and bringing him in for a soft kiss.  “Mm,” Gabriel said when he pulled back.  “I can taste myself on your lips.”  
  
“Is that good?” Sam asked.  
  
“That’s hot,” Gabriel answered.  “So, do I still get a free rule break?” he asked, his voice low as he leaned in to kiss along Sam’s jaw.  
  
“What do you have in mind?”  
  
Gabriel moved further south, focusing on sucking a mark onto the side of Sam’s throat.  “You.  Fully naked, while I do something about this,” he said, letting his hand rest over the bulge in Sam’s pants.  Sam hesitated, and Gabriel felt it.  “I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with, and I’ll keep my clothes on.  I just want to see your gorgeous body,” he added, mouthing at what was sure to be a small hickey by now.  
  
Sam blushed a little.  His body wasn’t gorgeous, he was a somewhat scrawny sixteen year old, but if Gabriel liked it then he was more than willing to show it off to him.  “Ok,” he whispered, slipping off his bed.  He stood awkwardly beside the bed for a moment before he pulled his shirt off over his head.  He ran a hand through his disarrayed hair as Gabriel drank him in with his eyes.  He flushed again, glancing down at his too skinny chest and stomach.  His stomach was mostly flat, only the barest hint of muscle showing.  Sam pushed those thoughts away as he undid his pants, letting them drop to the floor, his boxers following them a moment later.  He’d been barefoot, so now he stood naked in front of Gabriel, his erection curving up towards his stomach.  
  
“Gorgeous,” Gabriel murmured, looking him over.  And Sam could see that he truly meant it, that he didn’t see some scrawny teenager, he saw someone that was truly worthy of the word gorgeous.  And it made Sam feel less self-conscious, like maybe he was everything Gabriel said he was.  “C’mere,” Gabriel beckoned, patting the bed next to him.  
  
Sam went, crawling up his bed and laying down next to him, waiting to see what Gabriel would do.  Gabriel didn’t waste time, leaning over and taking Sam’s dick in his hand.  Sam groaned when Gabriel squeezed him lightly before he began to stroke him, Sam’s hips rising to meet his fist in aborted little thrusts.  Gabriel leaned down and gently bit Sam’s collarbone, his teeth digging into the prominent bone.  Gabriel twisted his wrist on the upstroke, his thumb sliding over his leaking head and that was enough to send Sam over the edge, thrusting up as he came all over his stomach and Gabriel’s hand.  
  
“I love you,” Sam said quietly.  It’s the first time either of them had said it since they had first confessed their feelings that morning in Gabe’s apartment.  
  
Gabriel smiled and pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead.  “I love you too kiddo,” he said in return.  He leaned over and grabbed a couple of tissues out of the box on Sam’s nightstand, turning back around to clean him off, tossing the tissues in the trash when he was done.  He sat up, leaning over the side of the bed and getting Sam’s underwear and t-shirt for him.  “Here,” he said, handing them to Sam and then turning away as if to give Sam some privacy.  
  
Sam blinked.  “You’re gonna be modest after your dick was in my mouth?”  
  
Gabriel shook his head.  “Kiddo, you can’t just say shit like that,” he complained, shimmying into his jeans.  
  
“Sorry,” Sam said, not feeling sorry about it at all.  
  
“How long ‘til somebody comes home?” Gabriel asked, stretching his arms towards Sam’s ceiling.  They didn’t get close, Sam having a high ceiling and Gabriel being relatively short, but Sam did get to see a nice exposed patch of Gabriel’s stomach, complete with a line of hair leading into his jeans.  
  
“I dunno, half an hour, maybe an hour?” he guessed, glancing at his clock as he buttoned his jeans.  “Why?”  
  
Gabriel grinned at him with a mischievous lint in his eyes.  “’Cause that’s how long we have for me to kick your ass at Call of Duty before somebody interrupts us.”  
  
Sam grinned back at him.  Some things were never going to change.  “Oh you’re on.”


End file.
